kagome touga love story
by sesskag1999
Summary: what if inutashio never doed? but gave up inuyasha? and fell in love with kagome the nothern princess as she slowly falls in love with him too will sesshomaru alow it or try for kagomes love? im not that good at summarys so i would ask you to not tell me im horabale at summarys ok and i know im horabale at spelling but love reading


_**Love story manly Kagtoga **_

Once in futile japan a man a hanyo named naraku has the jewel of 4 souls and wants a woman and 1 individual woman is on his mind who he wants but does she want him does she have someone else in mind? Kagtoga, kogaya, narkaga, inukik, sessyuki, and mirsong, rinkoh, kirakiro kanakanna, In a time long ago there lived 2 demons one a dog demon toga the other a part cat and part dog demon kagome. And somewhere in the eastern mountains. A wolf demon koga spotted a young girl named Ayame. Being chased by a demon that call them self's the bird of paradise and were looking for dinner but that didn't happen koga prince of the eastern mountains and Ayame princess of the northern mountains were from that point on engaged to be mated. Then there was the mischiefs naraku he really needs to find one woman but who will the final one be kagome, Ayame ,kikio ,kagura ,kanna ,yuki, rin and songo. Let's find out how toga and kagome met …one day in futile japan a demon girl named kagome was walking the princess of the northern lands taking a walk around the northern castle she was lost thought about the village near the western castle village edo and thought about visiting the village and meet kiade and kikio. Then teach them archery but she would have to get permission from the western lord toga. And when she got tired she sat at her favorite tree the sacred tree she also thought of visiting her old friend songo and her father, brother, mother and her village but she have to get permission from the eastern lord koga's father of the wolf tribe and she started to rest when she herd growling and she relished she was passed the northern western border line but that wasn't the problem here she has ran into a bull demon and was looking for a suitable woman and happen to cross this kagome but not known to kagome the western lord was flowing her and was going to ask her something important to both their lives when this demon attacked kagome he was very protective over her and defended her but what she don't know is that he loves her and will give up his life for her to go on peacefully but if she sees him die she would regret it so they kill him together and when he go out their she was standing face to face with the demon with an evil grin on like she was going to enjoy killing him but look again her demon is out. And in control so she makes a move in a second the demon is dead and she is back normal like nothing happened when she notices toga she says "hi toga how are you today I was wondering if I could go the village edo and see kikio and kiade?" she asks "it's fine with me but I have something to ask you kagome" he says "she what is it?" she asks "you know how we've been real good and close friends I'm thinking that we could do corting thing kagome do you accept" toga asks kagome blushes "yes toga …yes!" then they get into a lovey embrace and kissed but were interrupted by kagome's mother saying "kagome I heard it all and its ok with me but you have to ask you father if he approves." Ok ma." kagome responds "I'll ask him latter and I'll be with toga" kagome said while she gave toga a loving look then took off for the northern castle with toga  
when they arrived the savants were all outside and father inside 'what's going on' kagome thought. Was her father talking with the elders or was he in a fight with Sesshomaru his best friends son or was he wanting to go to the passage ways. But why would he need to go through the passage ways so I went through the doors and found nothing and when I went to fathers study and found it that he was dwelling on something then I asked him " father what's on your mind" then she found sadness in his eyes he said "kagome ,kagome you are my daughter but when you were little there was a demon that wanted you for your power and being a cat demon with dog demon in you his name was naraku .naraku sent me a note that he was looking for a woman and thought of you kagome" kagome was surprised and said " father there is another demon on my mind and mother already approves of this mateing thin with me and him I was wondering if you will approve of me mateing toga the western lord do you accept besides he is already here he wanted your permission before marking me as corting" he had a moment of denial then thought again and said I'm approving you and toga" she was excited and brought toga in and said " father accepts" she said with a big warm smile then said when do we do the corting mark and will it be in front of everyone including Sesshomaru to my understanding he liked me." He awenserd to the obvious to him "o Sesshomaru likes all the pretty wemon that are demons" she thought 'that pervert' but any woman would say that in their head but when he finds out one beautiful woman is with his father and is not going to like the pitcher off Sesshomaru when he is mad but when toga saw her lost thought he awenserd "were going to do this public and yes in front of Sesshomaru" then he'll leave you alone and go one with bugging some other girl but yes" toga said "toga when will this happen today tomorrow or next week ?" toga hesitated and said "next week so you can pick out your kimono for the corting then after a month or two we will be mates and you if wanted will bare my children kagome-Chan and we will be together forever." and the next morning kagome took kiroro to kiade and kikios village then she told kiade and kikio all about it they were excited about this event and wanted to see her get courted then kagome said "I'd have to see about that if toga says its ok kikio and kiade you know I still have to pick my kimono for this event so maybe you can come to the castle with me and help me pick one out kiade and kikio you both can help" they were so excited and nearly screamed "really kagome are you saying we can help?" they both styled she awenserd with "Shure you guys can ride on kiroro to the castle kikio, kiade" these few people were in a conversation all day when kagome said "I've got to go but I'll send kiroro to the village with a note but sometime this week I'll be gone I will go to the far east to the slayers village ok you too I'm going to talk with the eastern lord koga's father andvask if I can go to the slayers village to see songo ,kohaku ,and their family  
later that night … kagome was asleep and there was some one waiting for her to fall asleep then she smells the miasma and gets up and out of her bed and opens her door and there he was she bitterly spat out "naraku what are you doing here?" kagome asked and he said "you're not getting married to toga you are mine kagome and I'll get you one way or another." Then naraku left she the next day she sent the eastern lord a note saying:  
dear my old friend precious I am wondering if I kagome of the northern lands can see my friend in the demon slayers village  
your friend  
kagome  
then she got her messenger Amanda she was her best she ran without stoping till she got to her destination she was a fast runner and she was her friend latter that day Amanda came back with another letter from the east:  
dear kagome my old friend we have a problem its that I'm wondering if you would be able to court my son koga prince of the eastern lands if so please send a message if you don't tell me who you are courting my old friend  
your friend  
precious  
then kagome got her ink and feather pen to right :  
my friend I'm corting toga of the western lands and have decided that the ceremony is next week you will be invited if you want to come but you and koga must not interfere with the ceremony ok my deepest apologies  
kagome  
then gave that note to Amanda and off she went and at the afternoon meal kagome came home with a note saying:  
dear kagome  
I'm sorry I asked but its ok that you see the slayers village  
precious  
then Sesshomaru walked in her study and says "kagome is now going to mate toga the lord of the west so how do it fell knowing you're going to be a lady for both north and west land?"  
"Sesshomaru it fells grate to be having the ceremony in two days oh tell your father that I'm going to the eastern lands tomorrow morning to see my old friend songo ,kohaku and their family with kiroro good knight Sesshomaru" then Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and said "where's my good night kiss kagome" he asked while on top of her and he slowly took off her kimono before toga came in with kagome tied up on the bed toga got angry at his son and says "get out of here son "and when he is gone out of the room toga looks at kagome's naked form and said "good night kagome see you tomorrow…" she interrupted him and said "toga I'm sorry but I'm going to the demon slayers village tomorrow with kiroro and I need to tell you that Sesshomaru ,naraku ,and koga want me there will be future fights for love toga!" kagome said then naraku appeared with a dress for kagome and said "come with me." Then toga stepped in front of kagome and said "go thigh me first basterd" I'm afraid not you see now that kagome is close to me I have her under mind control." Then toga smell deferent aura than her enations then she was showing then he saw the jewel in her arm then said "I'm sorry" then bit her arm and got the fragment of the jewel and gave it to kagome it was instantly purified and naraku left then koga kame and said "oy ka-go-me" koga greeted and also said "I'm happy you found a man that loves you for you not some incarnation" koga said then kagome said thank you I'm going to songo's village tomorrow see ya when I see ya" kagome said  
sometime the day after that kagome was telling songo about her and toga and said "I got kikio and kiade to help me get a dress and I thought you can help me with getting preparations ready songo is that ok with you, kohaku, and your family to be there" she awaited an answer the songo said I'd have to check with them by the way have you seen Sesshomaru or rin in the castle?" songo asked "I've seen Sesshomaru he was all over me two moons ago songo I'm wondering if is ok" kagome said then they both herd screaming coming from outside and got their armor and weapons on and went outside then there he was my prince in shining armor on a white horse literally then songo and I let our weapons down and I hugged him and said "welcome my love" then said "Kagome the wedding is going to be held in the slayers village if that's ok with them that the 4 lords and ladys are going to be here?" he asked then Sesshomaru with rin came thought the gate and said "oy kagome want to go for a walk with me" rin asked "kagome looked at toga and he had worry in her eyes and she said "I'll be fine toga were just going for a walk I'll be back in one peace untouched love" then he told Sesshomaru to "stay with the villagers she can take care of herself and rin and he scented that Sesshomaru's aura was a little ticked off and he was mad and whispered so only him and Sesshomaru could hear "you still want the mico don't you Sesshomaru?" and Sesshomaru awenserd with the obvious in the same voice tone and said "yes father she is beautiful and strong can take care of little ones like rin, shipo, and kohaku but you know she's persistent you didn't ask her until I got ahold of her now back off Sesshomaru she's mine now" and then then they herd kagome scream "naraku let go of me you basterd" then toga diaper with a snap of her sent flaring with fright then toga ,Sesshomaru and songo went to recue kagome when they got there kagome was knocked out and on the ground with a red mark on her cheek and that indicated that naraku bitch slapped her then herd kagome groin in pain and songo kirara and her male cat demon kiroro and toga ,Sesshomaru and inu-yasha right after them and put herbs that clean poisons out of the body and songo suggested that naraku must have poised kagome if it's still red that means he put some of himself inside kagome and wants her for himself and would go through vary high risks to be with her but I'm Shure she told you that there will be fights for love. Toga" and he said "she did & said that we might have to fight the ones that you trust the most like Sesshomaru ,inu-yasha and koga." By that time there was more than three people in the room there was Toga ,Sesshomaru ,inu-yasha ,kohaku ,rin songo's father ,kiroro ,kirara ,and an unfamiliar monk says "this naraku you speak of where is he I must kill him he cursed my family with a cursed hand the kazana\wind tunnel" then looks at songo with a perverted glint in his eyes and says "hello young lady and who might you be?" he asked "songo princess of the slayers village. And who might you be?" she said "my name is miroku and might I ask this beautiful young woman to bare my child?" miroku asked and got hit in the head with a bucket from kagome and kagome said you may not be so perverted to my friend-like sister miroku-san no more lecherous thoughts I don't want to hear them ok I don't want to hear that you like every beautiful girl you pass you give her the statement 'will you bare my child' ok miroku I don't need to here that your father and grandfather died from that wind tunnel because I'm killing the basted ok" she said with seriousness in her eyes then songo asked her family "kohaku, father kagome is wondering if we can help with the preparations with the wedding" songo asked kohaku and songos father thaught for a moment and then said "ok we accept" then kagome said "thank you vary much you guys were like a family"than touga come in and said "kagome we need to go to the western castle to find you a dress and your parents will be there to help you we will go at first light ok kag's?"


End file.
